


【ALL猫】伊修加德三期重建用猫

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※mob×猫魅，有种族描写的为人男+龙男+男精+大猫※药物+户外群x
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Hrothgar Characters/Miqo'te Characters(Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	【ALL猫】伊修加德三期重建用猫

**Author's Note:**

> ※mob×猫魅，有种族描写的为人男+龙男+男精+大猫  
> ※药物+户外群x

只有在被逼入死胡同的时候，凯亚才终于有点后悔没有尽早收手了。

把时间倒回到天穹街三期重建开始前。

凯亚自从听说了第二期重建不少工匠都捞的盆满钵满之后就一直期待着第三期了，他认为既然自己可以靠着一副好皮囊在乌尔达哈这种净是头脑精明的商人们的地盘上混的风生水起，那在天穹街那种大部分是老实巴交的工匠的地方也一定可以揩到不少油水，所以第三期重建的消息一传来，凯亚立刻就混进了去帮忙重建的工匠队伍里混入了伊修加德。

当然一开始的确是顺利的。凯亚的确用他那张漂亮的脸蛋和一点小手段哄到了不少工匠给了他大量的重建票据，当然了，在这种冰天雪地的工地里，周围又全都是些忙着闷头做各种高难度配方一脸凶煞之气的工匠们，这种情况下谁会不喜欢这样一个主动靠近温香体软的小猫咪的邀请呢。

所以今天就是第三期重建的最后一天了，凯亚准备再捞一笔就脚底抹油溜走。最后的收尾工作虽然比前几天的人少了些，但终归还是让凯亚物色到了一个目标，他看着那个黑皮黑发的精灵正在清点着票据，等到他要离开的时候便跟了上去拦住了他的脚步。

“先生，天气这么冷要不要去一起喝一杯？我请客哦。”

凯亚把人带去了忘忧骑士亭，点了两杯暖身子的酒，一边喝着一边就坐到那位精灵身边，闲聊之余在桌子下面用脚悄悄撩拨着精灵的小腿。

“我吗？嗯……虽然信誓旦旦地来了伊修加德，但是刚到的第二天就被人骗光了钱，身无分文连帮忙做点重建物资都很难，所以只好……用点别的方法让自己至少不至于连回萨纳兰的钱都没有咯。”

凯亚说着换了一个姿势，以确保微微敞开的领口对着那个精灵，而对方也不出意外的盯上了衣领里面的光景，一只手搭上了凯亚的腰。

凯亚不动声色地躲开了精灵的手，却用尾巴卷住了那只手的手腕，仰头把最后那点酒液灌进嘴里时有些许酒液顺着嘴角和脖子淌进了衣领中，他听到了身边的人呼吸发生了些许变化，所以抹一抹嘴巴撒娇似的哀求起来。

“先生愿意帮帮我吗？我会……报答您的。”

精灵沉默了片刻掏出了一叠票据，凯亚兴高采烈地抽走点了一下数量装进兜里，而后含情脉脉地挽着精灵的手臂凑到他耳边用气音说道，“那边就是九霄云舍，不如我们……”

凯亚挽着精灵，心里已经开始预备好溜走了，他故技重施地将人带进客房，给人倒了一杯偷偷加了昏睡药粉的酒又借口去厕所，那里有一扇他早就提前准备好并且这几天用了好几次的可拆卸窗户，这个猫魅便就这样消失在了风雪之中。

但凯亚这次翻车了，他忘记了打听这位精灵是个什么工匠，所以这位炼金术师提前发现了那杯加了昏睡药粉的酒，但这位工匠还是晚了一步，望着被卸掉的空窗框不耐烦的咋舌。只不过他可以确定这个猫魅一定还需要把骗来的票据变现，而今天也是重建最后一天，所以这位精灵直接追去了天穹街，在工匠们之间稍微一打听就问到了几个有同样经历的工匠。

凯亚终归是低估了这些工匠每天为了重建究竟憋了多大的火气，就在他换了身衣服又包住了耳朵准备去换一些带回乌尔达哈去卖的东西时，那一群曾经都被他骗过的工匠怒气冲冲的赶了过来，为首的正是刚刚那个精灵，完全是一副准备好好收拾这个小骗子的架势。

逃跑的过程相当狼狈，凯亚在云雾街跑得上气不接下气，但他不敢停下来也不敢回头，身后那些工匠没哪个不比他人高马大，冰冷的空气刺痛他的肺，凯亚甚至觉得腿都快没有知觉了，过度呼吸让他有点头晕眼花，直到拐进一个小巷子里后，凯亚看着尽头那一堵高墙心也跟着凉透了。

完了，死定了……

工匠们陆陆续续的追了上来，凯亚一路后退着被堵进了巷子深处，他心里期盼着也许会有神殿骑士团的人在附近路过自己就能有机会求救，可就像是看穿了他的心思一样，那个精灵工匠忽然冷笑了一声。

“别指望有人来救你了，骗了我们这么多票据，知道在伊修加德诈骗是要判什么罪吗？把你送进审判厅你觉得你还能有命活着出来？”

凯亚的心情跌落至谷底，他耷拉着耳朵可怜巴巴地哀求道，“我、我把票都还给你们还不行嘛……可不可以不打脸？”

晨曦之民的工匠强硬地捏起凯亚的下巴，像是查看制作材料一样打量了一番，“靠着这张脸骗了我们这么多人现在还敢求我们不打脸？”

“少他妈的跟他废话！”高地之民的工匠不知道什么时候挤到了凯亚身后，粗鲁地一把扯下了凯亚的长裤在那个白嫩的屁股上狠狠扇了一巴掌，“哥几个今天懒得打你，仙人跳了这么多人现在就得用屁股还回来，让老子爽够了我那点票送你也不是不可以。”

凯亚吓得尾巴都炸开了，以前就算是骗钱失败也不过挨顿打，而眼下的情况却是他一个童子猫完全没有见识过的。可他的双手被人死死钳制住，身后的高地男粗鲁地揉捏着他的屁股，冰冷的空气冻得他身体发颤，他正想抗议点什么，一个珞狮族的工匠突然捏开他的下巴把一根味道浓厚的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。

“好好舔，忙了一个多星期都没工夫洗澡就忍着吧。”

巷子外鲜少有人路过，谁都不知道一群工匠们围在一起究竟在做些什么。凯亚的衣服裤子都被撕开了，工匠们那些粗糙的手在肆意揉捏着他的身体。这种感觉并不好，但凯亚现在也没有别的选择，嘴里那根粗壮的肉棒几度顶到他的喉咙顶的他有点反胃，可是只要他稍微有点分神，手上那两根肉棒的主人就会拽他的耳朵或是尾巴，甚至就连他的胸口和腋下都没有空闲下来，被肉棒顶到乳尖或是擦到腋窝时便会浑身发抖。

那个高地男的手指也开始往凯亚的屁股里戳了，但却毫无怜惜之意，一上来就想要捅开凯亚的后穴，只可惜紧绷的身体外加毫无性经验，想要这么直接扩张确实费点劲，高地男不耐烦的咋舌，正享受着凯亚的小手的那个黑精掏出了一个小瓶子递了过去。

“试试吧。”

高地男挑了挑眉毛，直接咬掉了瓶盖将那慢慢一瓶淡紫色的液体倒在了手上，一部分抹在了凯亚的胸口和腋下，又顺手套弄了两下凯亚的肉棒，剩下的在那个白嫩的屁股上随便抹了抹就把湿滑的手指再次塞进了凯亚的后穴里。

这次确实顺畅多了，男人的手指稍微用点力就没入了穴口，不仅如此，从刚刚开始一直紧张发抖的凯亚也渐渐放松下来，挂着眼泪的眼睛都渐眼神涣散开，精巧的肉棒都不知道什么时候开始高高翘起来了。

每个人都对这瓶药剂的药效很满意，只有已经不剩什么意识的凯亚还没有察觉到身上那些变化，只是下身里那根翻搅抠挖的手指弄得他浑身酥麻，身上那些被药剂抹过的地方也变得感度更高，如果不是嘴巴被堵住也许现在已经叫出声来了。

高地男好笑地看着凯亚已经开始主动扭屁股的样子，湿热的穴肉热情地吮吸着他的手指，拔出手指时甚至还带了不少清液，他看了一眼手上湿哒哒的液体吹了一声口哨。

“你们看这个小骗子被人用手都能玩出这么多水，好骚啊。”

“少废话，快点操，这么多人等着呢。”

高地男撇了撇嘴，拉开裤子扶好了老二便抓着凯亚的腰把他直接按到底，而于此同时那个珞狮族也正好射在了凯亚嘴里，凯亚被呛得连连咳嗽，好不容易咽下了嘴里的精液，又被顶的呜咽起来。

“别……屁股会坏掉的……呜……”

高地男直接掰开了凯亚的腿露出了交合的位置，有人凑上来含住了凯亚的肉棒，前后两边的刺激更让他直接尖叫出来，“不要一起！……不要……”

凯亚没说完就翻着眼睛到达了高潮，绞紧的软穴又被人抵着穴心狠狠操开，持续不断地刺激甚至让他大脑一片空白，窒息般的快感被药物不断放大到全身。凯亚还不太明白这种感觉是什么，但却已经可以看得出来似乎他本人已经沉浸其中，那双漂亮的湖蓝色竖瞳里看不到光点，即便是咬着嘴唇也会有止不住的呻吟泄露出来。

高地男到底还是在那个反复绞紧的软穴里射出来了，他有些意犹未尽，一个暮晖之民却抱走了凯亚，肉棒拔出来时软穴里淌出了不少浆液，白龙用手随便掏了掏就把自己那根长着麟的家伙重新塞了进去。

凯亚几乎是哭着被插到底的，而且在插入的过程中就被龙鳞刮得高潮了一次，这根肉棒比刚刚那个还要长一些，深处那些没被操开的地方已经敏感到极致，逼得凯亚拼命想挣扎，却又被死死按住了腰。

但白龙接下来却没有动作了，任由凯亚扭动着却又不给他拔出来的机会，而那点扭屁股的幅度丝毫不能缓解翻涌的情欲，他期待着这个白龙也像刚刚的高地男一样狠狠贯穿他的身体，但这个人就是一动不动。

白龙当然看出了凯亚的想法，所以他捏着凯亚的尾巴根好整以暇地笑道，“想爽吗？”

凯亚犹豫了一下点了点头，现在与其说是在惩罚倒不如说是通奸，做爱的快感完全侵占了凯亚的思维，而那些正在发作的药物则加剧了那种极致的感觉，凯亚现在迫切地需要得到满足，而白龙却松开了他的腰指着那根泛青的肉棒仰了仰下巴。

“自己动。”

凯亚骑在白龙身上有点不知所措，所以白龙不耐烦地抓着他的腰拎起来又撒开手，虚软的腿让凯亚一下子坐到底，被整根肉棒碾过腺体的快感让凯亚抖着双腿叫了出来，后穴拼命嗦着肉棒上的硬鳞，直冲大脑的快感让他明白了该怎么样爽出来。白龙满意地看着凯亚逐渐摸到门路，捧着屁股用那根肉棒往穴心里蹭，而白龙空出来的双手可以随意揉着凯亚的大腿，偶尔还会故意在凯亚抬起腰的时候追着往上顶腰，看着凯亚浑身发抖的样子心情大好。

“好舒服……呜……又要……”

一个平原男的工匠一边抽着烟斗一边对着凯亚的脸撸着，看到凯亚摇着屁股把自己干到一副即将高潮的样子忽然吐了口烟圈好笑地说道，“到底还是骚，被人干爽了就不管别的了。”

工匠们哄堂大笑，而连续被内射了两次的凯亚已经明显有些体力不足，但他仍被一双手从那个白龙身上拎了起来，正是那个黑精炼金师，作为那瓶关键药剂的提供者他看起来比任何人都那瓶药水更完整的作用，他把凯亚面向自己抱在怀里，凑到了他耳边对着不断晃动的耳朵轻轻吹了口气。

凯亚又喷了，光是轻轻吹了一下耳朵就哆哆嗦嗦得前后一起高潮，翻着眼睛连叫都叫不出来，刚刚射进去的东西混合着凯亚自己的淫水慢慢淌出来，工匠们纷纷吹了声口哨，那个黑精却冷笑了一声继续对着凯亚的耳朵说，“知道该怎么做了吗？”

就像是被突然下达了什么指令一样，凯亚对着工匠们掰开了已经有些红肿正淌着白浆的屁股断断续续地对着黑精说道，“求你……想要肉棒……”

黑精慷慨地满足了凯亚，但又像是有点嫌弃似的皱起了眉毛。

“怎么才被两个人干完屁股就合不拢了，还有这么多人没用过呢，不如加快点速度吧。”他说着抱起凯亚，撩开猫尾巴看了一圈工匠们提议道，“再来一个？”

等在一旁的黑龙第一个站出来，但姑且还是有点不确定地问，“塞的进去？”

“试试不就知道了。”

黑龙不再说话，拽着凯亚的尾巴抵上已经塞了一根肉棒的穴口，那里确实有一点空隙。第二根肉棒也开始往里挤了，但对于也才刚刚开苞的凯亚来说却是撕裂般的疼痛，他拼命挣扎着哭叫起来，黑精便稍微退出来了一点，留给黑龙更多空间，而对方也心领神会，借着那点空余直接顶了进去。

被操得浑身泛红的白净身体夹在两个肤色偏深的人之间，其画面看的各位工匠口干舌燥，凯亚的哭喊也在两个人的轮番抽送里变了调。两个人带来的可不止双倍的快感，黑精的亲吻看似温和却长到仿佛没有尽头，黑龙的亲吻却相当粗暴，更多的肉棒伸到了凯亚面前，他伸出手握住其中两个，又张开嘴吞下了一个那双没有光彩的眼睛却露出了笑意。

“真是的……还有这么多，要慢慢来哦。”

凯亚几天后才出现在了天穹街，眼睛在那些留下来帮助后续建设的工匠们之间扫来扫去，似乎又在物色新的肥羊。他很快就挑中了一个平原人男的工匠，于是，就在那个工匠将制作好的东西上交完准备离开时，凯亚悄悄跟了上去，在人少的地方身体一晃挡住了对方的去路。

“这位先生忙了半天应该已经累了吧。”凯亚说着亲昵的挽住了对方的胳膊，像是在故技重施，但柔软的身体依偎在人身边时，凯亚的身体已经开始因为兴奋而发抖，泛红的脸上似乎露出了有些迫不及待的表情，结实的大腿将男人的手夹进腿间慢慢磨蹭着。

“先生想不想放松一下？只要……付点票据就行。”


End file.
